We Shall Overcome
by Tainted Elf
Summary: Silver Millenium time frame. All the scouts and Mamo are faced with a heartbreaking event that they must get through. Will they all be able to make it? Will Mamo's heart mend? Minako/Mamo fic.
1. Loss of a Friend

We Shall Overcome  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sm, if I did I would not write fics about it.  
  
A/N: This is a Minako/Mamoru fic because I only found one of ff.net!! This is set in the Silver Millennium with no regard for the future on Earth.  
  
Prologue  
  
Minako walked into the meeting room and sighed. Meetings were so dull and she hated attending them but she was a princess and it was required. She took a seat next to her mother. Aphrodite smiled irritably, 'You are late!'  
  
Minako shrugged, 'Oh well. So what.'  
  
Her mother continued to mask her anger. 'There is an announcement coming up that will effect you strongly.' Minako shrugged and ignored the dull drone of her father's voice.  
  
Finally she heard the name of one of her friends. 'Lastly we have a grave announcement to make. Princess Usagi was killed this week on the Moon. No one knows who killed her but the murder is still at large. The fifteen year old was stabbed several times. We are placing all royalty on high alert.'  
  
Minako gasped, 'Bunny! No!' Minako started to cry in the middle of the meeting. Several pitying faces stared at her. She stood up and ran out. The adolescent girl walked into the teleport booth. Her crystal blue eyes looked at the guard. 'Take me to Mars.' He nodded and set the teleport to Mars. When Minako arrived, she ran straight to Rei's room.  
  
Rei answered her knocking promptly. Rei's violet eyes were tearstained. 'Minako? Did you hear?'  
  
Minako nodded slowly, 'Yes I did.' The two entered Rei's vast room and wept. They started talking of all the fun things they had once enjoyed. Ami, Princess of Mercury, arrived shortly afterward. Eventually Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami and Mamoru all sat on the balcony of Rei's room. Minako sighed, 'She was so bright and cheery. Who would want to kill her?'  
  
Ami shrugged. 'Every loved Usagi.'  
  
Several tears had passed Mamoru's cheeks but not one word fell from his lips. Rei looked over at him. 'Mamoru? Why are you so quiet?'  
  
His cloudy blue eyes looked up, 'There is no word in all of the language I know to express the loss I feel.'  
  
Minako nodded and walked over to him. She hugged him. 'We all miss her Mamoru. I think you miss her most of all. I am sorry for being so selfish.'  
  
Mamoru looked up confusedly, 'Selfish? We all want her back. If you are selfish than you charge the rest of us with the same crime.'  
  
Minako nodded. 'I suppose. It will be a long time before I can smile again.' Everyone in the room nodded in agreement except Makoto.  
  
Makoto stood up, 'But Minako, Usagi would not want us to mourn her. She would want us to live our lives well.'  
  
Mamoru looked up at her. 'I am sorry Princess but that I cannot do quite yet.'  
  
Makoto nodded, 'I understand, but eventually we must all do it for her.' The five teenagers nodded and put their hands together in a circle.  
  
Ami sighed, 'We will stick together.'  
  
Rei nodded, 'And always remember our dear friend.'  
  
Minako bit back tears, 'We will show our love for her in our actions as we grow to be strong rulers.'  
  
Makoto placed her hand in the center, 'We will make sure nothing like this happens again.'  
  
Mamoru sighed weakly. 'We will shine like she did and through that light make everyone feel loved as she once did.' Every one of them said 'yes' solemnly and they all departed back to their planets.  
  
~~BACK ON VENUS~~  
  
Minako lay in her bed, 'I will never live like I used to. I will never stop mourning your loss Usagi.' She stared at the stars with a forlorn look on her face.  
  
~~TO BE CONTINUED~~  
  
Slow start, I know but I had to set the mood. R&R, the better the reviews the more likely I am to update. 


	2. Healing of Hearts

We Shall Overcome  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sm, if I did I would not write fics about it.  
  
A/N: This is a Minako/Mamoru fic because I only found one of ff.net!! This is set in the Silver Millennium with no regard for the future on Earth.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Healing Hearts  
  
Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno both walked up to the grand golden doors of the Venusian palace. Rei bit her lip, 'Shall we?' Ami nodded and the two entered.  
  
Minako was locked in her room again and she hadn't come out for three weeks. It had been a month since Princess Usagi died and Makoto, Rei and Ami had gotten over it somewhat. Minako and Mamoru, however, were a completely different story. Ami knocked on Minako's door. 'Minako? Minako it is Ami! Rei is here too and we were hoping you would join us in a training session.'  
  
Something hit the door and fell to the floor. 'Go away! I do not see a point in being a Sailor Scout if the Moon Princess is dead!' Ami and Rei grimaced and turned away.  
  
Inside the room, Minako lay on her bed weeping. Drowning in her own sorrow the girl rose and opened the door. 'Please do not stay long. I am not sure I will be able to stand it.' The two friends walked into Minako's room solemnly.  
  
Rei nodded, 'I understand. I just wanted you to know that we are here for you if you need to talk.'  
  
Minako shrugged, 'Talking is a waste of time.' Ami shrugged.  
  
'If you say so Minako. Please come train with us!'  
  
The Venusian Princess shook her head, 'No.' Her two forlorn friends walked out of the room. Minako went and looked into the mirror. Her long blond hair was greasy from her lack of bathing, her blue eyes blood-shot from crying so often and her skin was dirty and oily from tears and fretful nightmares.  
  
Minako stared at her reflection for a long time. 'Look where caring has gotten me. I am broken.' She shook her head, 'No. I am ice. I am stone, and I will not let another person in. I will not be hurt again.'  
  
Without another word the blond teenager got into the shower and washed off the remnants of her old self.  
  
~~~On Earth~~~  
  
Mamoru climbed out of the shower. 'Today is the last day I will mourn her. I must move on before I waste my life away.' He had talked with General Malachite today and Malachite had convinced him to move on. His next destination was the Moon Palace to speak with Serenity and then the Venusian Palace to speak with Minako.  
  
The prince was quickly transported to the Moon and he knocked on Serenity's bedroom door. The Queen had not been out since the accident.  
  
'Queen Serenity? I want to speak with you.'  
  
The Queen opened the door and Mamoru could easily tell that had not slept in several days. 'What is it Prince Endymion?"  
  
'I have come to tell you that I will not be coming around anymore. I have decided that it is time for me to move on.'  
  
A knowing expression crossed the Queen's face. 'I see. I bid you good luck.' I bowed to her and walked out of the room with a heavy heart. I had to talk with Minako next. This would not be easy...but it had to be done.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well? R&R PLEASE!! I won't update again if I don't get 8 reviews because it seem like a waste of my time, when I could be updating other fics. 


End file.
